1. Field of the Invention
The novel invention relates, generally, to a foldable and portable lounge chair. More particularly, it relates to a lounge chair having a plurality of integrated storage compartments configured to be secured with a locking mechanism.
2. Background Art
Prior art lounge chairs are foldable to allow a user to fold and transport the lounge chair to a desired location. A user preparing to go to a recreational area such as a park or a beach often wants to bring more than just a lounge chair with them to make their recreational experience more comfortable. A user can bring personal items such as a towel, an electronic device, a wallet, money, a key, a cold beverage, ice, or an umbrella with them to a recreational area. It is more desirable for a user to be able to conveniently store and transport all of their desired personal items within the novel lounge chair. Thus, there is a need for a lounge chair with wheels having a plurality of integrated storage compartments for the safe storage, convenient accessibility, and the increased portability of many personal items that are commonly individually transported.
Prior art lounge chairs are not adapted to have integrated storage compartments within the structure of the lounge chair. By incorporating a plurality of storage areas within the lounge chair, a user can discretely store all of their desired personal items within these storage areas. More particularly, prior art lounge chairs do not have integrated storage compartments that are insulated. An insulated storage compartment integrally located within the lounge chair is beneficial to a user when a user wants to keep beverages cool and within arm's reach while lying on the lounge chair.
Additionally, it is more desirable that the lounge chair is configured to roll resulting in a user pushing or pulling the lounge chair during transportation rather than struggling with carrying the lounge chair. When a user struggles to carry all of their belongings, some of the belongings can be left behind or fall from the grasp of a user resulting in damage or loss of these items. When a user's personal items are secured within an integrated storage compartment of the novel lounge chair, the novel lounge chair and the stored personal items can be easily rolled to a desired location. The rolling of the lounge chair results in less strain on a user's back because the user does not have to carry the combined weight of the lounge chair and all of their personal belongings.
Prior art coolers are adapted to come into contact with the external environment such as sand from the beach. When these prior art coolers are in contact with environmental elements such as heated sand and direct sunlight, these elements could adversely affect the quality of the cooling of the items in the cooler. This can result in the ice in the cooler melting quickly which can warm the contents of the cooler, requiring a user to constantly refill the cooler with ice to maintain a cool temperature. Thus, there is a need for a novel lounge chair having a cooler with a thermal insulating barrier located between the cooler and the external environment to prevent the cooled contents of the cooler from being compromised.
According to Morel, Laura C. “Bay area beach-blanket thieves spike.” Tampa Bay Times. 1 Aug. 2013. Web., during the summertime, there is an increase in patrons attending the beach. This coincides with an increase in beach related thefts of unattended personal items left behind on the beach while the victims are swimming. Commonly known as beach blanket thefts, the most sought after unattended items that are stolen from beach patrons include, but are not limited to, money, electronic devices, keys, and credit cards. It is more desirable for a user to secure these unattended items within a locked compartment within the novel lounge chair so that a thief does not have the opportunity to steal them. Thus, there is a need for a lounge chair having an integrated storage compartment with a locking mechanism adapted to receive and secure personal items.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.